doctorwhofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Skye is the Limit: Season One/Scared Passages
My first story for Skye is the Limit series. Skye wants a scary adventure and the Doctor has taken her to the house from which nobody returns, can they change that or will the house keep its title? Skye is the Limit Story The Doctor got up eagerly awaiting adventure as he looked at the clock which was blank because it could not tell what the time was with all the places they had been to. “Time to get up,” the Doctor smiled as he quickly got up going straight to the console room “where to go?” The Doctor asked himself as he ran to Skye’s room. “Wake up, adventure awaits,” the Doctor shouted as Skye groaned in her hammock. “Five more minutes,” Skye said. “We don’t wait for adventure, come along Skye,” the Doctor said as he grabbed her shoulders and shook her. “Okay, stop,” Skye said as she slowly got up going to the console room rubbing her eyes while doing so. “Hello Doctor,” Oma smiled with a box of cereal in hand. “A cup of tea would not go a miss,” the Doctor said to Oma who quickly put her cereal down and ran to the cup of tea room. “Two sugars,” Skye shouted. “I know,” Oma shouted back making the cup of teas as they heard the kettle being put on. “Are you okay Skye?” The Doctor asked. “Yes, where are we going?” Skye asked looking irritated and still tired. “Wherever you want,” the Doctor said as they saw Oma comeback in. “Good morning,” Oma smiled. “Where are the cups of tea?” The Doctor asked wanting a cuppa in the morning. “Tea? Oh yeah sorry for forgetting, how many sugars Skye?” Oma asked. “Two, I told you that just a minute ago,” Skye said as Oma looked confused as she gone out again. “Why is the kettle hot?” Oma asked. “You put it on just a minute ago,” Skye said looking to the Doctor with confusion. “Oma seems to be forgetting things far too easily,” the Doctor said. “I know,” Skye said. “Where do you want to go today?” The Doctor asked. “Well we have two time lords, let’s go somewhere scary,” Skye smiled. “Don’t you remember the Vashta Nerada?” The Doctor asked. “Of course I do, but that was so long ago,” Skye said. “Okay then, we will take a visit to England, 1846 in the haunted manor, I have always wanted to go there but I have never had the time,” the Doctor said. “You have all the time and space in history,” Skye said. “I suppose I do,” the Doctor smiled as Oma came in with two hot cups of tea. “Doctor,” Skye said. “Yes,” the Doctor replied. “I remember you saying adventure don’t wait but here we are drinking cups of tea and not on an adventure,” Skye smiled. “A cup of tea is vital to kick start the day,” the Doctor said drinking it quickly as he started to pull levers and press buttons still while drinking it “but we can do both at the same time,” the Doctor said as the TARDIS came to a stop. “Where are we going?” Oma asked. “Oh yes I forgot to tell you, we are going to England, 1846 in the haunted manor,” the Doctor smiled as he ran out of the TARDIS his cup of tea drunken. No one else followed as he came back in. “We are still drinking,” Skye said as the Doctor threw his arms in the air. After they had finished drinking their cups of tea they went outside as the TARDIS was pointing to a large and dark house. “What are your names and intentions?” Men wearing top hat and suits were pointing guns at them. “I’m the Doctor and this is Skye and Oma,” the Doctor said as he saw the thing around Oma’s neck that made her less noticeable. “Okay then, you will assist us going into the house or be shot on the spot,” the leader of the group said. “First, we need to know all your names,” the Doctor said. “I am Peter and my two assistants in this mission are called Alfred and Albert,” Peter the leader of the group said. “Alfred and Albert,” Skye chuckled. “This is serious, I suggest you take it seriously young lady,” Peter said. “Why aren’t the others speaking?” The Doctor asked. “They are servants, I told them not to,” Peter said as though it was obvious. “Victorian values,” the Doctor said. “There are nothing wrong with Victorian values sir now go into that building or you will be shot with immediate effect,” Peter said as they started to go towards the building with Peter keeping his gun raised. “What is inside the house?” Oma asked. “Well I am guessing something alien as ghosts don’t exist,” the Doctor smiled as he stood in front of the house ready to go in. “Go in,” Peter shouted as the Doctor opened the door as they all went in. “Why is it so dark?” Oma asked. “Lack of windows and the ones that are there are blacked out,” the Doctor answered. “Has anybody ever been here before?” Skye asked. “Plenty,” Peter smiled. “Anyone come out of here alive?” Skye asked. “Many have died in the pursuit of answers,” Peter said. “So none?” Skye asked. “Not one,” Peter said. “But we will change that,” the Doctor smiled. “We better,” Skye said. “Use your sonic screwdriver,” Oma said, “Of course,” the Doctor smiled as they suddenly saw a movement. “What was that?” Skye asked. “Probably your imagination, why are you women talking?” Peter asked. “Because they are my equals,” the Doctor said. “Men are not equal to women,” Peter spat. “They are but your expectation is clouding your judgement,” the Doctor said as they gone up the stairs. “Anything?” Oma asked. “Yes, there are many life forms,” the Doctor said. “Any of them good?” Skye asked. “Soul Eaters,” the Doctor looked shocked and scared. “What are the Soul Eaters?” Peter asked with his two servants following closely behind. “They will eat your memories and then your flesh,” the Doctor said. “Like the Vashta Nerada?” Skye asked. “Sort off, but your memory will go first,” the Doctor said as they all looked around. “What do we look out for?” One of the servants asked. “Did you just speak?” Peter asked hitting him as the Doctor pulled Peter back. “No, they are equal at the moment, anyone of us could die and when we are in a house from which nobody returns from what is the point of rank? You disgust me and need to be punished,” the Doctor shouted as Peter looked scared as the Doctor grabbed his gun and pointed it at Peter. “Shoot then,” Peter said. “I am not like you,” the Doctor said as he threw the gun away and saw the shadows consume it. “My gun,” Peter said. “It won’t help when we are against something that cannot be shot,” the Doctor said. “We need protection,” Peter said. “Because you’re scared,” the Doctor said. “How dare you?” Peter asked quickly getting up. “Don’t hurt him,” Oma said. “I won’t, and if he is not scared then why did he bring servants?” The Doctor asked. “For protection, not because I am scared,” Peter said. “We only need protection for when we are scared, that is why I have my companions because I am scared of being alone,” the Doctor said. Skye ran to a door which was shut. “They are screaming,” Skye said. “What are your names?” Oma asked the servants. They stayed quiet “you can speak,” Oma prompted them. “Albert and Alfred, the master said that earlier,” Albert said being the taller one of the two. “Just call him Peter and how did you forget that?” The Doctor asked as Oma shrugged her shoulder. “Over there,” Alfred said, he was a few years older than Albert. “A spot darker than the rest of the room, which means a Soul Eater is here,” the Doctor said as they saw the dark spot go through them. “What just happened?” Peter asked getting up. “It is inside one of us, if you start forgetting then it is inside you” the Doctor said. “Is is inside Oma? She keeps forgetting things,” Skye said. “No, I scanned her earlier,” the Doctor said as one of the rooms door opened and a man ran out. “Help me,” he shouted running to the Doctor as his face was hanging off, then the flesh on his leg ripped off him and he collapsed to the ground as his face peeled off revealing the muscle as they could see his eyes which were begging. “Help him,” Skye demanded. “He is dead already, he escaped his room mid process,” the Doctor said. “What process?” Skye asked. “You get drawn to a room where they take your memories, the door shuts and normally only opens when the victim is finished with, they eat your flesh when you no longer have any memories,” the Doctor said as Albert looked scared. “Why are we here?” Albert asked. “Peter brought you here because he was scared, you are in the house from which nobody has left and you have a Soul Eater inside you, I am so sorry,” the Doctor said. “Am I going to die?” Albert asked. “Probably,” the Doctor said. “You’re the optimistic,” Oma smiled. “I am the realist, cool word, realist,” the Doctor smiled as they saw more shadows moving. “We need to get out of here,” Skye said. “Yes we do,” the Doctor said. “We need to explore more,” Peter said. “And that is what has killed everyone who has entered this building,” the Doctor said. “How do we find anything out if we don’t explore?” Peter asked. “How do you share the things that you have found out if you are dead?” The Doctor asked. “Will he be okay?” Alfred asked looking to Albert as they began running. “No, they are more desperate in this place than I have ever seen, they will kill you when you still have memories available and will do so without a room, so your friends can witness it,” the Doctor said as they saw some skin peeling off Albert’s hand. “Sorry, who are you?” Albert asked everyone. “It has got you, just remember and you can stop it,” the Doctor prompted. “Can he stop it?” Skye asked out of Albert’s ear range. “No,” the Doctor said. “I will lose a servant, easily replaceable,” Peter said. “Albert has a life and so does your servants and everyone anyone meets has a different story, just remember that the next time you talk to someone,” the Doctor said. “Stop giving lectures,” Peter said. “Then start paying attention and learn from it,” the Doctor said. “My hand,” Albert said as he picked up a piece of skin and watched all the skin on his hand peel off. “Disgusting,” Oma said. “Help him Doctor,” Skye demanded as the Doctor saw the flesh on Albert’s hand. “You know he is a dead man,” the Doctor said as Albert looked scared. “Ouch,” Albert said holding his leg as he moved his hand as a pool of blood was revealed. “What is eating me?” Albert asked. “Soul Eaters,” the Doctor said as the legs flesh got revealed. “Help,” Albert shouted looking at his leg. “We have to leave now,” Skye said as they ran downstairs to the door as they saw a part of the room that was slightly darker than the rest. “Sonic it,” Oma demanded. “What weird language,” Alfred smiled as Albert collapsed to the ground. “Why did you call them assistants when you first introduced them?” The Doctor asked. “Because I cannot function without them,” Peter admitted as he went down to the ground. The Doctor zapped the door using his sonic screwdriver as he heard it unlock. “Let’s go,” the Doctor shouted. “Albert must live,” Peter said. “I have seem you since you were a little boy, it is time that I left,” Albert smiled as his leg ripped apart from the rest of his body as he screamed in agony. “I have been meaning to resign,” Albert smiled as Peter also smiled as Albert’s body relaxed and Peter closed Albert’s eyes as Peter ran out of there as a dark shadow hit his body. “Master,” Alfred said. “Run,” Peter said. “Are you sure?” Alfred asked. “It is Peter to you,” Peter smiled as the Doctor and Skye pulled his body up. “You must be safe,” Skye said. “We will take you back to your castle to die peacefully,” the Doctor said as they all got into the TARDIS. “Wow,” Peter smiled. “It is bigger on the inside, no chitter chatter, I need to return a Lord to his castle,” the Doctor smiled as he went about his TARDIS pulling levers and pressing buttons. “And here we are,” the Doctor said as he pulled one last lever. “Thanks, Doctor,” Peter said. “We returned,” Oma smiled. “Come along Alfred,” Peter said suddenly feeling better as the Doctor quickly scanned him. “It has left you, it seems travelling through the Time Vortex gets rid of them. I wish I had known that in the Time War when the Daleks had sent them down past the sky trenches, so many deaths,” the Doctor had a distant look. “Thank you Doctor, I will remember that everyone should be respected, even the women and servants should be treated equally,” Peter smiled as him and Alfred walked out of the TARDIS smiling as they entered Peter’s castle. “Did we change him?” Skye asked a few hours later after the next round of cuppa’s had been made. “Let me look,” the Doctor typed Peter into the TARDIS’s keyboard and looked onto the monitor. “So?” Skye asked. “The Lord Peter Roberts is one of the few Lords known for kindness. He would help in the kitchens with his servant’s everyday and everyone, no matter rank or position in the castle would dine together. Wages went up and everyone was happy, his castle was known as the only place where everyone was truly equal, even royal guests had to help in the kitchens much to the surprise of Queen Victoria and Prince Albert when they visited in 1856, this change was sudden and made in the year 1846 but nobody knows why except the word Doctor was teased by Peter,” the Doctor said. “We made a difference,” Skye said. “Peter became a better man,” the Doctor smiled. “Who’s Peter?” Oma asked. “From the haunted house from which nobody returns from, well they can’t have that title anymore,” the Doctor smiled, wondering why Oma was forgetting things as he gone to his console. “I am tired, good night,” Skye said as the Doctor looked at the blank clock. “So am I, it is about time for bed,” the Doctor smiled. “Good night,” Oma said. “Good night,” Skye said. “Good night,” the Doctor said as he scanned his room checking for Soul Eaters, none. And then he turned the lights off ready for the next day.